wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czciciele szatana/3
| poprzedni="Panem et circenses!" | następny=Fedotka | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Zielona bryczka W dużym salonie wiejskiego dworu znajdowało się kilku panów, wyświeżonych, we frakach, z białymi bukiecikami przy klapach; rozmawiali ze sobą cicho. Jeden mówił: — Czy uważacie, jak długo pan młody nie przyjeżdża? Panna już dawno ubrana, tylko udaje, że się jeszcze stroi, bo się pewno wstydzi a może i złości. — Daj spokój — może jej przykro. — Więc sądzisz, że jej tak o niego chodzi? O niego osobiście? — Nie byłaby jego narzeczoną. Młody, zgrabny brunecik roześmiał się wesoło, pobłyskując białymi zębami pod ciemnym, jedwabistym wąsikiem. — Paradny jesteś, Stefanie! Że jest jego narzeczoną, to niczego nie dowodzi. Wątpię, by się ona mogła tak prędko zakochać, ona — powtarzam. Znają się zaledwie ze dwa miesiące, to dla niej za mało. Mój drogi, ona woli jego mihoniki niż jego pocałunki, woli brylanty niż oczy. Och! Znam ja tego rodzaju gwałtowaną miłość. — Cynik jesteś — odrzekł wysoki, tęgi blondyn o marzących oczach, zwany Stefanem. — A ty idealista. — Wolę to. — Ja zaś wolę być cynikiem, zwłaszcza w tym razie jestem przewidujący. — Co ci zawiniła panna Emilia, że ją tak posądzasz? — Och, mnie nic, nie myślcie, że jestem zazdrosny. Cała sprawa w tym, że i ja dawniej błyszczałem i przez moje garście płynęło złoto; dlatego wiem, co to jest być świetną partią, och, wiem aż nadto dobrze. Ale od czasu, jak ojciec mnie wziął w ryzy, a moi rywale ogłosili za bankruta, szczęście do dam prysło, nigdzie nie mam weny. — Różański może się podobać nie tylko jako świetna partia, ma urodę, postawę, bardzo wykształcony, inteligentny. — To znaczy, że ja pod tym względem byłem upośledzony — zażartował brunecik muskając wąsik. —Nie, to znaczy, że panna Emilia naprawdę kocha Różańskiego, ja za to ręczę. Kilka głosów odezwało się. — Niech pan nie ręczy za nikogo, panie Stefanie, to się nie opłaci. — Kto wie, czy Staś nie zna lepiej panny Emilii od nas. — I może lepiej wie, czym się zapala ta rakieta. Staś podniósł patetycznie ramię w górę i potrząsając dłonią zawołał: — Elektrycznym blaskiem brylantów, moi panowie, niczym więcej; ona nie potrafi inaczej kochać. — A on? — On się prawdziwie zakochał; ona go wzięła na oczy, on ją na milion. — Kto tam jeszcze wie, czy on naprawdę taki bogaty. — Racja, kto to może wiedzieć. — Ba! Skiby — słyszałem od Wołyniaków — śliczny majątek, oprócz tego ma jeszcze gdzieś jakieś dobra. — Byłeś u niego? Widziałeś? Mieszka daleko, koleją przyjeżdża, co tu można wiedzieć. Fama łatwo się rozchodzi. — Ależ, dajcie pokój! — oburzył się Staś. — Bieda często ukrywa się pod korcem, bo ją niechętnie prezentują, ale miliony, fiu! fiu! o ile same błyszczą o tyle lubią przedstawiać się strojnie. Różański to bogacz, tego mu nie można kwestionować; zresztą, dowodzi tego żeniąc się bez posagu; teraz nie słychać o ślubie biedaka z biedaczką! Spytajcie Józefa Okmińskiego, to kuzyn Różyckiego, więc wie najlepiej. Wysoki, elegancki mężczyzna z czarnym zarostem wzruszył ramionami. — Cóż mam mówić, sami zobaczycie. — Aby tylko nie umknął, bo coś się diablo spóźnia — rzucił ktoś z boku. — Prawda! Dalibóg, gotów drapnąć! — zaśmiał się Staś. — Nie bądźże pan złym prorokiem. — Byłaby katastrofa, co! Pomyślcie, ile dramatów i rozdzierających scen panna Emilia musiałaby wyszarpnąć ze swej duszy brylanty. Stary wyga Lad zacząłby szukać znowu bogatego zięcia i — o zgrozo! Oko jego mogłoby paść na naszą grupę. Gwałtu! Czekam jeszcze pół godziny! Kwadrans! Potem kwituję z wesela i zmykam! — Cicho, idzie ktoś. — Idzie i szeleści — może już panna Emilia. — Cicho bądź, Stasiu — mitygował kuzyna pan Stefan. Do salonu weszła prędko młoda, przystojna kobieta, ubrana w różowy atłas i ciemnobordowe róże. Spojrzała na grupę panów i szybko posunęła się naprzód, mnąc w ręku koronkową chusteczkę. Pan Józef Okmiński wyszedł na jej spotkanie. Ona chwyciła go za rękę— Józefie, bój się Boga, czemu on nie przyjeżdża? — Przecież panna młoda jeszcze nie gotowa? Skrzywiła się i wzruszyła ramionami. — Dawno ubrana, czeka i nie chce tu wychodzić, bo się wstydzi. Ale co jest, że jego nie ma? — Spóźnił się po prostu, zaraz pewno nadjedzie. — Przecież on ma przyjechać własnymi końmi, prawda? — Właśnie dlatego spóźnia się; ze Skib trzeba jechać dwie doby, może na jakim popasie coś go zatrzymało? Wreszcie niepotrzebnie się alarmujecie, dopiero po piątej. — Dobry jesteś! O szóstej naznaczony ślub. — Do tej pory dwadzieścia razy przyjedzie, uspokój się, Marychno. A gdzie są młodzi Łąccy? Niezbyt gościnni, że tak schowani. Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się. — U Emilki są, chodzą od okna do okna. Słuchaj, Józiu, a jak on naprawdę nie przyjedzie? — Ale co znowu! Mówię ci, bądź spokojna; dwa dni rwał końmi, może je zmęczył i teraz się wlecze. — Pójdę, uspokoję Emilkę. Zaszeleściła suknią i wybiegła z pokoju. Pan Staś przyskoczył do kuzyna. — A co! Nie mówiłem ci, ubrana już, czeka, złości się a tu się wstydzi wyjść, bo nie chce być pierwsza, cha, cha, cha! Czy nie mówiłem? — To nie dowodzi, że idzie za niego dla milionów — odparł Stefan. — Czuję, że dziś wszystko się sprawdzi, com rzekł. W tej chwili zaturkotało przed domem. — Wiwat! Przyjechał! — zawołał Staś. Jednocześnie weszli, a raczej wbiegli dwaj młodzi Łąccy. Jeden we fraku, drugi w galowym studenckim mundurze, z pretensjonalnie podkręconym wąsikiem. Obaj skoczyli do okna. Ogromne zdziwienie odbiło się na ich twarzach, spojrzeli na siebie, potem na obecnych panów, a starszy rzekł: — Ależ to chyba nie Janusz? Cóż to znaczy? Kto to taki? Panowie zbliżyli się do okna. Przed gankiem stała bryczka pomalowana na jaskrawozielony kolor. Siedzenie przykryto kraciastym kilimkiem, spod którego wyglądała słoma. Na koźle siedział parobek w szarej burce i zwykłej czapce, trzymając w czerwonych rękach lejce i gapiąc się z otwartymi ustami na dwór i panów w oknie. Para koni chudych, z powycieranymi bokami od szlei, dopełniała całości zaprzęgu. Konie, widocznie zmęczone, oddychały szybko, para buchała z ich boków, łby pospuszczały smutnie. Z bryczki wyskoczył lekko młody człowiek w płaszczu podróżnym. Na wszystkich twarzach odbiło się zdziwienie; Łąccy powtórzyli: "Co to wszystko znaczy?" — i wolno, nie spiesząc się wyszli z salonu. Staś spojrzał na towarzyszy i wybuchnął tłumionym śmiechem. — A to historia! Jak mamę kocham, pęknę od śmiechu! Cha, cha, cha! — Patrz, pokazał się twój milioner — zażartował Stefan, s szeroko otworzył oczy. — Cóż ty serio myślisz, że to jego własne konie? — A czyjeż by? — Cha, cha! Pyszny jesteś, jeszcze lepszy niż ta bryczka i ten fornal! W przedpokoju rozebrał się pan Janusz Różański i spoglądał na drzwi zdziwiony, że nikt nie wychodzi, nawet lokaja nie widać. Stanął przed lustrem i poprawiając klapy fraka obejrzał siebie od stóp do głowy. Był to młody, bardzo przystojny mężczyzna; wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i zgrabny. Ale na czole pojawiła się zmarszczka, gęste ciemne brwi zsunęły się gwałtownie. Najeżał palcami przystrzyżony wąs i znowu spojrzał na drzwi. Nikt nie wychodził, zawsze go serdecznie przyjmowano, a teraz, kiedy przyjeżdża na ślub... — Może kto chory — pomyślał z obawą. Doszedł go z salonu tłumiony śmiech, poznał głos Stasia, który mówił: — Cóż ta kareta tak długo stoi przed gankiem? Brwi Różańskiego zsunęły się mocniej, podniósł głowę i chwilę popatrzył na zamknięte drzwi salonu. Coś rozważał, kombinował. I twarz mu drgnęła, oczy błysnęły trochę złowrogo a zarazem jakby ciekawością; zacisnął usta i pociągnął ręką po czole. — A może?... — wyszeptał. Jakaś myśl uderzyła go raptownie; wyszedł prędko na ganek, kazał sobie parobkowi podać walizkę. Wziął ją i zawołał do gapiącego się chłopaka: — Jedź pod stajnię, niech ci tam dadzą obroku — mówił donośnie. Po czym wszedł znowu, postawił walizkę i chciał otworzyć pierwsze drzwi z brzegu, gdy do przedpokoju weszli bracia Łąccy. Różański wyciągnął dłoń serdecznie. — Jak się macie? — przemówił swobodnie. — Późno przyjechałem, prawda? Ale spieszyłem bardzo, możecie mi wierzyć. Czy zaraz jedziemy do kościoła? Panna Emilia czy zdrowa, gotowa już? Dość chłodno podali mu ręce i starszy rzekł: — Tak... zdaje się ubrana, proszę do salonu. — Cóż jesteście tacy lakoniczni? — zdziwił się z bladym uśmiechem, patrząc na nich spod przymrużonych powiek. Starszy otwierał drzwi, młodszy odpowiedział: — Siostry ślub, to nic dziwnego. — Przecież wiedzieliście, że ten ślub będzie, a gdzież panna Emilia? — dodał, wchodząc do salonu. — Zaraz wyjdzie, ubiera się jeszcze. Panowie otoczyli pana młodego kołem, witali go wesoło i hucznie. Łąccy zakłopotam zaciekali ręce wolno chodząc to tu, to tam po salonie. Różański nieznacznie śledził ich oczyma. We drzwiach stanęła panna młoda, cała w bieli, zasłonięta welonem i zapłakana. Ale patrzyła śmiało przed siebie z pewną dumą i widocznym chłodem w niebieskich źrenicach. Za nią postępowało kilka pań w strojnych toaletach. Różański żywo wyszedł naprzód, skłonił się paniom i stanął obok narzeczonej. Chciał wziąć jej ręce, mając na ustach serdeczne słowa, ale powstrzymało go jej zimne spojrzenie. Podała mu obojętnie końce palców i wysunęła, zanim zdołał do ust podnieść, po czym zwróciła się do starszego brata. Różański zdumiał się, krew uderzyła mu do głowy; zdawało się, że wybuchnie, ale trwało to chwilę, zmógł się całą siłą woli i uprzejmie zaczął witać panie rozmawiając swobodnie. Weszli rodzice panny młodej. Różański zmarszczył brwi i zbliżył się do nich. — A, witam! — rzekł obojętnie stary Łącki podając mu rękę i dłoń Różańskiego prędko uścisnąwszy ustąpił miejsca żonie. Pani Łącka nie pocałowała jak zwykle przyszłego zięcia w głowę, tylko pochyliła się trochę dla pozoru, gdy całował ją w rękę, i zaraz odeszła do córki. Drużki zajęły się przypinaniem bukiecika panu młodemu, panowie, ze Stasiem na czele, dopomagali paniom w utrzymaniu wesołego nastroju. Lecz pomimo starań, atmosfera była ciężka, chłód wisiał w powietrzu. Rodzice panny młodej wałęsali się po pokoju bezmyślnie, powtarzając każdemu z osobna: "że chwała Bogu, ładna pogoda na ślub Emilki". Synowie szeptali ze sobą lub od czasu do czasu bąknęli coś do siostry, która w swej białej, długiej szacie stała jak posąg mozolnie poprawiając coś przy wachlarzu. Pan Józef z różowo ubraną żoną szeptali na boku, uśmiechając się dyskretnie. A Staś wstrzymywał dławiący go śmiech na widok zdumionej miny Stefana. Jeden Różański był spokojny pozornie, bo w duszy mu się coś łamało; uczucia serdeczne zamieniały się stopniowo w gorycz, ale nie chciały jeszcze wybuchnąć, jeszcze tliła w nich nadzieja, jeszcze myślał. — Może się mylę, może nie to! Z bukiecikiem bielejącym u fraka stanął obok narzeczonej. Byli na boku od całego towarzystwa; z lekka pochylił się i głęboko spojrzał w jej oczy. — Czy pani niezdrowa, panno Emilio? Bo coś pani jest — spytał tak serdecznym tonem, na jaki mógł się w tej chwili zdobyć. Ona drgnęła, odparła chłodno nie patrząc na niego, i wciąż majstrując koło wachlarza: — Myli się pan, nic mi nie jest. — Nie wierzę, bo nawet pani zbladła. — Nie powinien się pan dziwić... ślub dla kobiety to krok tak ważny... bez wrażenia przejść nie może. — Lecz u pani wrażenie jest cokolwiek... za silne, staje się niepokojące, niekonsekwentne z dawną pogodą. Spojrzała na niego dumnie. — Pan mi wymówki robi? Już? Zbladł dotknięty, zacisnął zęby i rzekł spokojnie: — Nie poznaję pani i widzę, że wrażenie przedślubne jest dla panien bardzo niebezpieczne. Milczała ze spuszczonymi oczyma, gryząc wargi. — Pani widocznie czuje brak odwagi do połączenia się ze mną, czy tak? — Prawie — wycedziła z grymasem. — Nie dziwię się, bo i ja coś podobnego odczuwam. — Pozwoli pan, że odejdę, głowa mnie boli... — Och! Nie śmiem pani krępować. Popatrzył na nią badawczo, ale jeszcze miłość nie dozwalała się zwątpieniu w duszy; reszta nadziei szeptała: — Może nie to? —, fSZ' A Staś mówił do kuzyna: — Stefan, uważasz? Rozumiesz? — Uważam, ale nic nie rozumiem. — Zrozumiesz, poczekaj! W gabinecie pana Łąckiego, niby przypadkiem, zeszła się cała rodzina, wysunąwszy się z salonu. Panna Emilia chodziła wzburzona po pokoju, przykładając do oczu chusteczkę. — Mój Boże, mój Boże! Taki zawód i to w ostatniej chwili! Pan Łącki rozłożył ręce bezradnie. — No trudno, stało się! Ale teraz nie czas na lamenty, trzeba jechać do kościoła. Kto by się to spodziewał, że tak będzie. — Papo, może ja jeszcze zerwę z nim. Jeszcze czas. Pani Łącka, siedząca apatycznie na fotelu, podniosła głowę. — Może Emilka ma słuszność żeby zerwać? Ale ojciec zaprzeczył. — Dajcie spokój! — zawołał gorliwie — zerwać, zerwać, łatwo to mówić, a potem co? Znowu oglądać się na wszystkie strony za zięciem i trafić ma byle kogo? Co wam w głowie? Panna Emilia zapłakała. — Mój Boże! Mam dwóch braci. Prosiłam, aby tam do niego podjechali, zobaczyli, jak tam jest, jakie te Skiby. Czy one są, bo może ich nie ma. Tak jak i te majątki na Wołyniu, także nie wiadomo; pytałam raz Okmińską, czy on naprawdę taki bogaty, odpowiedziała, że bardzo, ale tak dziwnie na mnie spojrzała, że więcej nie pytałam. Żeby, który z was pojechał a obejrzał wszystko, nie byłoby tego. — Moja Emilko! — odezwał się starszy brat — ja mam dużo zajęcia, wiesz o tym, nie mogłem jechać, zresztą nie było czasu, tak to szybko poszło, poznanie, zaręczyny; sama nagliłaś. Wszyscy mówią — milioner! — To mógł jechać Wicio. Student gwizdnął przeciągle. — Nie jestem kontrolerem Różańskiego ani jego kieszeni, zresztą nie zapraszał mnie wcale. Julek miał do niego jakiś osobisty interes, mógł jechać. — Jaki interes? — zapytał ojciec starszego syna. — Chciałem u niego pożyczyć parę tysięcy na wyścigi, wie przecież papa, że chcę puszczać konie. Student roześmiał się. — Pfiu, jeśli te tysiące jego czy tamte biliony taka sama bajka, jak i ekwipaże, to ci winszuję powodzenia. Zapanowało głuche milczenie, pierwszy odezwał się znowu Julek. — No, może kazać zaprzęgać, bo to już naprawdę czas. W którym powozie pojadą państwo młodzi, w naszym klekocie, czy też może Okmiński swoje landa pożyczy? Bardzo eleganckie, żeby ten bogacz chociaż takie miał; może pożyczą, to przecież kuzyni tego... milionera. Zaśmiał się szyderczo, złośliwie. — A może pan młody na swej dryndulce powiezie ukochaną, umyślnie ją pewno pomalował na zielono; szkoda tylko, że liberia nie ładniejsza. — Zostaw Wiciu, nie drażnij Emilki — rzekł ojciec. — Mamo, ja nie chcę być żoną hołysza — szepnęła panna młoda. Stali bezradni, nie wiedząc, co robić. Student wyszedł, ale po chwili wpadł znowu, zaczerwieniony i machając rękoma wołał gwałtownie. — Chodźcie, chodźcie prędzej, ktoś jedzie bardzo elegancki, śliczną karetą, już jest w alei, czwórka w lejce, powiadam wam, cudne czyjeś konie, prędzej, prędzej! To ich poruszyło. Panna Emilia wpadła do swego pokoju i przed toaletą zaczęła, się pudrować, pani Łącka poprawiała pióra na głowie, pan Łącki naglił i po chwili znaleźli się wszyscy w salonie. Różański stał przy oknie, rozmawiał z Okmińskim, Staś z resztą panów zabawiali panie nie pojmując, gdzie się ukrywa panna młoda, jej rodzina i dlaczego nie jadą do kościoła. Nie wiedzieli, jak to sobie tłumaczyć, zaczynali się czegoś domyślać, czekając, co dalej będzie. Gdy weszła z rodziną, wszyscy byli pewni, że nastąpi błogosławieństwo, rozmowy ucichły. Wtem zatętniło, przepyszna czwórka siwych jabłkowanych arabów sprzężona w lejce, w eleganckiej świecącej od brązów uprzęży, przedefilowała przed oknami nie zatrzymując się wcale. Wszyscy pobiegli do okien patrząc z zaciekawieniem na lśniącą lakierami, wspaniałą karetę, błyskającą przez szyby białym atłasowym odbiciem i girlandami białych kwiatów. Na koźle siedział poważny stangret z siwymi bokobrodami, w białych rękawiczkach, w liberii piaskowej i w tegoż koloru cylindrze. Obok niego wyprostowany lokaj ubrany tak samo jak stangret. Kareta okrążyła trawnik i zatrzymała się na boku. — Kto to przyjechał?... Kto to jest?... Dlaczego nie podjeżdża?... Co to znaczy?... — wołali rozgorączkowani bracia Łąccy. — Czyje to konie?... — pytali chórem rodzice panny młodej. — Kto to taki? — wołała zaciekawiona panna Emilia, zapominając o swej niedoli. Różański spojrzał w okno i rzekł obojętnie: — A!... To moja kareta... Starzy Łąccy, młodzi Łąccy i panna Łącka osłupieli. — Jak to? Co, jakim sposobem?! — pytali rodzice panny młodej. em i — zawsze spokojnie — zwrócił się do narzeczonej i rzekł: — W miasteczku Stajankach złamał się dyszel przy karecie, nie mogłem jechać dalej, karetę zostawiłem u kowala a sam nająłem pierwszego lepszego chłopaka z końmi, chcąc stanąć prędzej na miejscu. Myślałem, że naprawa dłużej potrwa; widzę, że się prędko załatwili — dodał jakby do siebie. Panna Emilia uśmiechnęła się rozkosznie, z oczu jej tryskało szczęście, podeszła o krok bliżej do narzeczonego i szepnęła wzruszonym głosem: — Jakie to szczęście, że panu nic się złego nie stało, nic mi pan o tym nie mówił... a... jaki niedobry... I spojrzała mu w oczy ze słodką kokieterią. Zmiana była tak prędka, że Różański patrzył na nią zdumiony; płomienny blask w oczach, które spoglądały tkliwie, radość bijąca z całej twarzy, głos pieszczący sprawiały mu ból nieznośny. Domyślił się wszystkiego, zagryzł usta i mruknął z cicha: — Coś bajecznego! — Co pan mówi? — szepnęła z uśmiechem. Wzdrygnął się, ale się opamiętał i odparł prędko: — Nic nie mówiłem o tym drobnym wypadku, ponieważ pani wydała mi się nieswoja. Podała mu rękę żywym ruchem i rzekła z prośbą w głosie: — O! Niech mi pan daruje! Byłam dla niego taka niedobra, ale bolała mnie głowa. Zresztą wzruszenie... — Teraz już panią nie boli? — zapytał z odcieniem ironii w głosie, której nie zauważyła. — O! Czyż długo mogłabym być cierpiąca... pan tak zbawiennie na mnie działa... skoro się kocha... nie ma mowy o żadnym cierpieniu. Patrzył na nią, słuchał wzburzony do głębi; ufność prysła, gorycz i zawód zalały mu duszę ironią, szyderstwem, wzgardą. Patrzył na tę kobietę, kochaną bardzo jeszcze przed paru godzinami i pomyślał, że liść tak prędko nie opada z drzewa, jak od niego ulatywała miłość. Puścił jej ręce i przeszył ją ostrym wzrokiem, ale ona tego nie widziała, stała uśmiechnięta słodko, promienna radością, a on pomyślał znowu, że ta słodycz i ta promienność skierowane są wyłącznie do karety, symbolu jego bogactwa. Dla niego zaś osobiście ma chłód i niechęć, którymi go witała. Jeszcze chwila a może by wybuchnął strasznie, ale zbliżyli się do niego rodzice i bracia Łąccy. Twarze mieli uśmiechnięte, rozradowane, otoczyli go w koło i Julek rzekł: — Pytałem się stangreta, mówi, że dyszel dobrze naprawiony, konie także podkarmił, czeka, kiedy podjechać, mówi, że bardzo się spieszył. Stary Łącki wziął Różańskiego za rękę. — To i nie zwlekajcie, drogi chłopcze, już tam i księża oczekują, już pora. Julek objął go za szyję i rzekł wzruszony: — Januszu, zabierasz nam siostrę, ale nie wiesz, jak cię kochamy, bądź nam bratem. Tobie go oddaję, Emilko, weź go i kochaj zawsze... — To rzekłszy z powagą starszego brata złączył ręce młodych ludzi. Panna Emilia podniosła oczy na narzeczonego i mrugając powiekami, jakby chciała ukryć łzy, szepnęła z wyrazem tkliwości na twarzy i w głosie: — h t- nam... i ufam, że będę szczęśliwa!... Co za szczęście! Odezwał się do niej gwałtownie ze zmienioną twarzą i spytał prawie szorstko: — Pani już nie czuje obawy? Zmieszała się, lecz uśmiech wesoły — błysnął na jej ustach. — Ależ, cóż znowu! Niemądra byłam, proszę tego nie pamiętać... I ścisnęła go za rękę. Pani Łącka raptownie załkała! — Ach! Ojciec każe jechać! Porywają cię, moje dziecko, chodźcie, niech was pobłogosławię. — Klęknijcie przed rodzicami — wygłosił z całą powagą Julek Łącki. Panna Emilia zgięła kolano, ale Różański nie drgnął; spokojnie, lecz stanowczo uwolnił rękę z uścisku narzeczonej i rzekł z akcentem prawie groźby: — Przedtem proszę o chwilę rozmowy... na osobności. — Czy tylko ja mam iść? — spytał stary Łącki, trochę zdziwiony. — O nie! Proszę wszystkich państwa i pannę Emilię również. Poszli do sąsiedniego pokoju, Różański na końcu z jakimś zagadkowym uśmiechem na ustach, muskając elegancki wąs. Wszedł ostatni i zamknął drzwi za sobą. W salonie panie i panowie zgrupowali się w ciasne koło, poszły w kurs szepty i uśmieszki, odezwały się głosy... — Chyba po błogosławieństwo? — Nie godniśmy takiej uroczystości. — Dziwna to jakaś para! — To jest właściwie dziwna panna młoda, jak pogoda w marcu, tu chmury, tu słońce; na takim weselu jak żyję jeszcze nie byłem, sam początek oryginalny. — Chyba o północy ten ślub będzie? — Jeśli będzie notabene. — Ale Różański wspaniały, co za uroda, postawa, jaka dystynkcja, o! bardzo może się podobać. — Ha! Inni wolą jego czwórkę arabów i liberię. — I wiedeńską karetę. Wszyscy szeptali, każdy objawiał swe zdanie. Staś wziął na stronę kuzyna. — Zrozumiałeś? — spytał. — Okropność! — odparł pan Stefan. — Ja powiadam ci, że potrafiła zadziwić nawet mnie, chociaż nazwałeś mnie ćwokiem. Potwór nie kobieta. Ale czy uważasz, jak się wszystko sprawdza. Co, zobacz przewidziałem? Czytam jakieś książki Proroctwa i będę zgadywał do — Szkoda mi Różańskiego. — Ty się o niego nie troszcz! — Ochłonął a jeśli spostrzegł taki zawód! Żal mi go. — Ty o niego bądź spokojny! Powtórzył z największą pewnością: — Bądź spokojny! Różański w buduarku spojrzał na zaciekawione twarze rodziny i opierając dłoń o poręcz fotela, przemówił bezdźwięcznym głosem: — Przykro mi bardzo, że w chwili ostatecznej zmuszony jestem państwu i pani, panno Emilio, zwrócić słowo; ślub nasz nie może się odbyć. Gdyby Różański w tej chwili padł rażony śmiertelnie, wrażenie nie byłoby silniejsze. Panna Emilia zbladła, jej twarz nie różniła się od sukni i welonu, przerażone oczy utkwiła w narzeczonym i oniemiała. Rodzice i bracia stali jak dotknięci gromem. Pierwsze zdumienie przeminęło, odzyskali mowę, posypały się pytania pełne trwogi i niepewności. — Co to znaczy? Co to jest? Jak to? Dlaczego?... Różański podniósł głowę. — Zauważyłem, że panna Emilia nie ma dla mnie takiego uczucia, o jakim mnie zapewniała, nie chcę więc jej krępować niemiłym dla niej związkiem. — Ale cóż znowu, pan się myli!... Emilko?... — wołał desperacko stary Łącki. Panna Emilia z bladej stała się purpurowa; podeszła do Różańskiego i chwyciła jego rękę. — Panie Januszu... co pan mówi... ja pana bardzo kocham... bardzo... i prawdziwie, z całej duszy. Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie, wzruszając ramionami. — Ach, już wiem! Pan się gniewa na mnie za to powiedzenie, że mi brak odwagi, ależ ja mówiąc to żartowałam... zresztą głowa mnie bolała i wtedy; mówiłam nie bardzo wiedząc, co mówię, nie byłam szczera, proszę mi darować... I schyliła głowę, ocierając nerwowo oczy. Ale Różańskiego komedia ta nie rozczuliła i odparł dobitnie: — Właśnie wtedy była pani zupełnie szczera, teraz nie. — Panie Januszu, na miłość boską, co pan mówi? Och, Boże! Żachnął się niecierpliwie. — Niech pani nie wzywa Boga na świadka, bo on najlepiej wie, gdzie była szczerość. — Czyż przed chwilą w salonie nie okazywałam panu, jak go kocham? — wybuchnęła gwałtownie. — O tak, pani, to była dla mnie chwila rozstrzygająca. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Zresztą powtarzam, nie chcę pani krępować; nie kochając mnie, nie mogłabyś być szczęśliwą. Żegnam państwa. Chłodno skłonił się i cofnął się z powrotem do salonu. Towarzystwo weselne, mocno już zniecierpliwione, rzuciło ciekawe spojrzenie na bohatera dnia, który wydawał się bardzo dziwnym. Widocznie wzburzony i blady, ale zawsze z tym samym sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem, zbliżył się do nich i podając po kolei rękę wszystkim, mówił serdecznym tonem: — Bardzo przepraszam za zawód, jaki robię, ślubu nie będzie, odjeżdżam do domu; mam nadzieję, że panie mi raczą wybaczyć... Moje uszanowanie. Wyszedł do przedpokoju. W salonie zapanowało głuche milczenie spowodowane zdumieniem tak wielkim, że aż przerażającym. Nikt słowem się nie odezwał, spoglądali na siebie pytając oczyma, co to znaczy. Po chwili ktoś mruknął: "Skandal", drugi głos zawołał z cicha: "Zuch Różański". Okmiński szepnął do żony: "Nie mówiłem ci, że tak będzie?" Ale inni nie mogli pojąć, co się stało, jeszcze nie rozumieli. Tylko Staś nie zdziwił się; on jeden wiedział od razu, że nie po błogosławieństwo wyszli do buduaru. Dostrzegł bolesną grę uczuć na twarzy Różańskiego i nagłą zmianę w pannie Emilii i rodzinie Łąckich na widok zielonej bryczki, a potem karety. Zaturkotało przed gankiem — Patrzcie państwo, już odjechał — zawołano. Staś rzekł z komicznym przestrachem: — Moi państwo, wy sobie zostawajcie, jak chcecie, ale ja, dalibóg, uciekam, boję się oczka pana Łąckiego. Kto wie, może on nie uwierzył w pogłoskę o moim bankructwie! Zmykajmy, żeby potem nie było za późno. Pamiętajcie, że ja dziś jestem jasnowidzący. — To panu musimy przyznać — potwierdził Okmiński. — Brawo Staś! — zawołało kilka głosów. — Nie mówcie tylko bis, bo by się sprawdziło to, com mówił na końcu. Odpowiedziano mu tłumionym śmiechem. Sytuacja mimo swej niezwykłości zabawiła mniej zainteresowanych. Oczekiwano zakończenia trzeciego aktu tej tragikomedii. — Jaśnie pan dokąd rozkaże? — spytał zdziwiony stangret Różańskiego, gdy ten wsiadł do karety. — Do domu — rzucił krótko. Stangret otworzył usta, lokaj osłupiał, ale nie okazał tego; włożył walizkę pod przednie siedzenie, zatrzasnął oszklone drzwiczki i wskoczył na kozioł. — Czy chłopak ze Stajanek odjechał? — spytał Różański. — Odjechał, jaśnie panie. — To dobrze, ruszaj! Nocować będziemy w Stajenkach. Kareta potoczyła się w stronę bramy, poprzedzona cichym tupotem kopyt ślicznej czwórki. Stangret i lokaj patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu i nieznacznie wzruszyli ramionami nie mogąc pojąć, dlaczego zamiast do kościół jadą z powrotem do domu, i zamiast państwa młodych wiozą tylko pana młodego. Dla nich było to zagadką. Kiedy wyjechali za bramę, Różański zaśmiał się ironicznie. Coś, jakby ciężar, spadł mu z piersi. — Ocalony! — szepnął sam do siebie. A wszystko przez złamany dyszel zielonej dryndulki; warto ją ozłocić. — I to kobieta? — myślał — co za oschłość serca, wyrachowanie i obłuda. I ja, osioł, nie poznałem się na niej wcześniej, a to bym wpadł dopiero!... Niebawem rozległ się tętent i wołanie. Stangret zatrzymał konie. — Co tam? — spytał niecierpliwie Różański spuszczając okno karety. — Proszę jaśnie pana, jakiś konny — odrzekł lokaj — pędzi i woła, ażeby stanąć, ot i on! Galopem przycwałował służbowy chłopak na koniu, zatrzymał się raptownie i zeskoczywszy z siodła podał Różańskiemu kartkę, zdzierając czapkę z głowy. On wziął ją, spokojnie rozwinął i przeczytał. "Emilia zachorowała, chce koniecznie pana widzieć, proszę spieszyć. Juliusz". Przez twarz Różańskiego przebiegło sto hamowanych uśmiechów szyderczych, pełnych jadu. Zawsze spokojny, napisał ołówkiem na odwrotnej stronie tej samej kartki: "Życzę pannie Emilii prędkiego wyzdrowienia i narzeczonego, który by miał mocniejsze powozy, ja spieszę do domu. Różański". Złożył kartkę i oddał ją chłopakowi. — Ruszaj! — zawołał do stangreta. Popatrzył za oddalającym się jeźdźcem w gasnących zorzach zachodzącego słońca. Na twarzy latały mu żartobliwe płomyki i nie wytrzymał, parsknął serdecznym, głośnym śmiechem. — Cha, cha, cha! — Co jaśnie pan... każe? — zapytał odwracając się lokaj, zdziwiony śmiechem pana. — Nic, nic, dostaniecie obaj po dziesięć rubli za dyszel... naprawiony. — Dziękujemy, jaśnie panie! — zawołali obaj. Konie ruszyły pełnym kłusem.